El principio y el fin
by Giny Scully
Summary: Post capitulo 4x25 "El critico en el cabernet" Brennan quiere ser madre, a Booth le detectan un tumor. Como lo hubiera resuelto yo. Nada que ver con el cannon.


**Disclainer:** "El principio y el fin" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Después de ver el mega fantástico capitulo 4x25 "El critico en el cabernet" en el que Brennan deja caer la bombita de que quiere un hijo de Booth, no pude por menos que escribir esta fic desarrollando una teoría del sex "vamos a embarazarnos" así porque si.

No di ni una, pero quedo bonito.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. NR-13

**Escrito en mayo de 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

**El principio y el fin. **

Booth podía ver la preciosa cara de su compañera al otro lado de la mesa, era ella, no era una fantasía. Nada de aquello parecía serlo.

Brennan, con vestido escotado negro, reía despreocupada mientras comía un mouse de chocolate con fresas, al otro lado de la mesa, en una dimensión desconocida para él.

Booth estaba nervioso, y más que le ponía pensar que ese mouse no era realmente el postre, pero ella, ella parecía genuinamente feliz y completamente relajada. Booth no estaba relajado y no había olvidado ni por un momento por que estaba allí. Todo empezó con una petición poco ortodoxa por parte de Brennan, siguió con un tumor cerebrar y acabó, o más bien recomenzaba en ese justo momento.

Cena con postre.

Tener un hijo.

O por lo menos concebirlo.

Él sabía que no era una buena idea. De hecho era consciente de que seguramente esa era la peor idea que nunca se le había ocurrido a Brennan, pero eso no era la peor de todo. Lo peor de todo es que él había dicho que sí. La siguió el juego. Deseo tener un hijo con ella. Había un millón de motivos para decir que no, pero sólo le basto uno para aceptar.

Ella quería un hijo suyo.

No entendía muy bien las maneras, como Brennan entendía su vida o la maternidad responsable, pero ella quería un hijo que se pareciera a él y eso, eso le basto como declaración de amor.

Tal vez Brennan no sabía lo mucho que le quería, pero él sí lo sabía. Lo vio en sus ojos el día en que le operaron, lo vio en sus ojos durante los días del post- operatorio, en los cuales ella no se separo de su lado.

Tal vez Brennan no sabía que le amaba, pero él tenía suficiente fe en el amor por los dos.

Aquel no era el orden lógico de las cosas, pero serían felices y ella no tendría un hijo de otro hombre. No hubiera podido soportarlo. El agente quería un hijo de Brennan, quería algo suyo, algo que les uniera para siempre. Cam tenía razón. Brennan quería un trozo de él, algo inmortal aunque ella no creyera en esas cosas, pero él también quería algo de ella. Algo eterno.

Brennan, durante un tiempo, pareció haber olvidado lo de querer tener un hijo. El tumor le había revuelto la conciencia, igual que le revolvió el cerebro a Booth. Sin embargo, la joven doctora aceptó increíblemente rápido y feliz el trato del agente, más su condición de "a medias". Un hijo de los dos. Booth quería una pequeña vida que llevara su apellido, a quien cambiar pañales y al que pudiera enseñar las pocas cosas que tenía claras en la vida; como coger un balón de rugby y que cuando se ama, se ama sin condiciones. No quiso que un día Brennan se le adelantara y le dijera sin más, que ya estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo, todo tomo un cariz mucho más complejo cuando mientras sellaban el trato con un fuerte apretón de manos, ella dijo.

- La mejor forma es la natural.

Si Brennan hubiera sido otra, él hubiera pensado que se lo quería llevar a la cama, liar, enganchar, follar… lo que fuera, pero Booth creyó de seguro que la lógica de Brennan sería irrefutable, así que ni preguntó. No iba a negar que deseaba hacer el amor con ella, tal vez demasiado como para que le pareciera correcto todo aquello, pero nuevamente, dijo sí.

Una vez metidos en materia ella no podría negar su amor. Los besos de amor verdadero entre sábanas y caricias calientes son adictivos, reveladores, perfectos.

No querría dejar de besarlo.

Nunca.

Sin embargo, llegado el momento y frente a ella, Seeley Booth entro en pánico. Y sí él no era capaz de dejar de besarla pero ella sí. Y sí se ataba a una relación sin futuro con un hijo al que siempre le unirían lazos de sangre. No quería repetir el triangulo Rebeca – Parker – él. Esta vez quería que fuera más fácil y Brennan no era más fácil. De hecho podía ser muchísimo peor que Rebeca. No sabía si se podría enfrentar a una discusión sobre la educación de él o la pequeña sin poder suavizarla con besos, masajes y algún que otro truco de marido alfa que había estado practicando a lo largo de su vida.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Brennan y su delicada mano sobre su hombro le trajeron de regreso a la realidad.

Brennan le mirada curiosa. La mesa estaba recogida y Booth pudo deducir que se había quedado demasiado tiempo en blanco, la sonrió para no preocuparla.

- Sí, perfecto - entono casi automáticamente, pero no convenció a la doctora.

Desde lo del tumor, Brennan estaba más protectora de lo normal.

- Si algo estuviese mal me lo dirías – dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él con aire preocupado-, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en sus pupilas.

- Claro.  
- ¿Estás seguro? – continuo ella.  
- Estoy bien – dijo Booth convencido, acariciando un mechón de su cabello.  
- No me refiero… - Brennan parecía confusa – No quiero crearte más estrés. ¿Estas seguro de "esto"? – Booth tardo décimas de segundo en percatarse que ese "esto" se refería a su cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por sus manos, mientras intentaban concebir un hijo ¿Estaba seguro?  
- ¿Tú lo estás? – no tenía otra contestación más sincera.

Brennan sonrió ampliamente.

- Quiero un hijo. Y no se me ocurre un padre mejor. Eres el mejor hombre que conozco – dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba su rostro, para seguidamente levantarse.

Definitivamente ella tenía más entrenada su parte del cerebro de mujer alfa. No es que él quisiera un hijo suyo, es que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Booth observó aterrado como ella comenzaba a andar con cadencia, marcando sus curvas a cada paso, camino de su dormitorio. La expectación le dio un pinchazo en la entrepierna, el pánico le mareo. Al final se lleno de valor y la siguió hasta su cuarto.

Se la encontró sentada en la cama con las manos apoyadas en su regazo, preocupada, su rostro parecía cada vez más confuso. Tal vez la cercanía del momento le había hecho replantearse la situación. Booth se sentó a su lado y le acaricio las manos.

- ¿Estas segura de…?

La sonrisa que le devolvió no dejo lugar a dudas, ni le permitió terminar su pregunta.

- Nunca lo he hecho con fines reproductivos.  
- Yo tampoco. Aunque no creo que difiera… – Brennan lo miro sorprendida y el creyó entender – Parker fue un error. El mejor de mi vida, pero nunca lo planee.  
- Crees que esto no hay que planearlo, ¿verdad? - y en su mirada se reflejaba dolor.

A Booth se le partió un poco del alma. Brennan se esforzaba tanto. No se había dado cuenta. Se esforzaba tanto por ser quien no era, y era culpa suya. Llevaba cuatro años convenciéndola de que se perdía algo, de que amar y lo irracional eran la mejor parte de la vida. Toda aquella situación había sido causada por él. Trato de iracionalizar a la razón pura, porque se había enamorado de lo que veía en sus ojos cuando la miraba.

- Creo que te quiero.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso. No había pensado declararse, si Brennan no se había dado cuenta de lo que todo el mundo sabía, es que no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, pero lo había dicho. ¡Lo había dicho! Aquello podía ser el principio del fin de su relación y desde luego el fin de aquella velada, sin embargo se sintió completamente liberado. Espero un poco asustado la reacción de Brennan, pero su rostro no varió, no mostraba ninguna reacción nueva. Tal vez sólo, un poco de culpabilidad.

- Yo quería acostarme con tigo.  
- ¿Qué? – Booth realmente creyó que no había oído bien, esa afirmación tendría una explicación racional que le haría volverse loco seguidamente.  
- La inseminación artificial es mucho más eficaz, correcta, limpia, controlada y desde luego implica mucho menos estrés emocional - ¿Brennan estaba hablando del estrés emocional?-. Lo siento. Quería hacer el amor con tigo.  
- ¿Por qué…?  
- Tenía la sensación de que contigo sería real – Brennan hablaba entrecortada, había perdido su parte racional, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Algo real de verdad. Real a tu manera. Eso es importante si quieres concebir un hijo ¿no? Quería sentirte, sentir lo que tú sientes. Un acto de amor – Booth estaba sorprendido hasta limites que no comprendía, Brennan se resquebrajaba ante sus ojos y no sabía como iba a acabar aquello-. Veo como me miras, aunque no lo creas. No soy tonta, aunque... Sé como yo te miro – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladas por su rostro- Sentí terror cuando pensé que te iba a perder. Me aproveche.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Booth no sabía que hacer, o que decir… sólo la miraba fijamente mientras la secaba las lágrimas. Todo aquello era culpa suya.  
- Ángela tenía razón. Tengo miedo. Estoy aterrada. No quiero sufrir. No puedo controlarlo. No es racional. No sé si te quiero, pero sé que nunca he sentido nada así por nadie y no quiero sufrir. Me duele tu dolor. Lo siento – lo dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el corazón de él-. No me imagino mi vida sin ti – la risa nerviosa de la doctora se juntó a sus lágrimas-. Ya es muy tarde para no sufrir, ¿verdad? Ya no es posible no involucrarse.

El rostro de Booth se iluminó, y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Siento decirte, que creo que me amas – la susurró al oído.

Brennan sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus grandes ojos azules.

- Sabía que si lo conseguía seria gracias a ti – dijo mientras respondía a su abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

La respiración de Brennan se empezó a relajar después de unos minutos, y sus ojos parecieron irse secando poco a poco, mientras el abrazo perdía intensidad. Lentamente se separaron, para mirarse con fuerza a los ojos. Booth se acercó de nuevo, despacio hacia Brennan y la beso con una dulzura imposible de describir. Acariciaba sus labios con los suyos en una caricia de aire. Se sentía etéreo y más al descubrir que Brennan correspondía al beso con delicadeza.

Tras unos minutos Booth quiso más, reaccionó sin dudas a la cercanía de la mujer que amaba e intensificó el beso, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Brennan, quien la recibió gustosa, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Estaban tan juntos que podían sentir la respiración poco acompasada del otro.

Al poco el cuerpo de Booth se rebeló con más alegría de la que el podía controlar y se separó un poco avergonzado de que su cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente de esa manera en un momento tan especial. Brennan no quería separarse y se quejó cuando él se alejo, aún sentada sobre sus piernas. Esos besos eran adictivos y no se había dado cuenta de la reacción del cuerpo de su compañero, aunque estando prácticamente sentada encima. Sin embargo al descubrir la erección bajo los pantalones de Booth se lo tomo con humor, ante el sonrojó de él se volvió a sentar en la cama esperando un comentario que no llego.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo al final ella.  
- Lo que tú quieras.

Brennan sonrió feliz.

- Realmente eres un caballero – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla -, pero yo no soy una dama – dijo divertida- Te mentí para llevarte a la cama – dijo mientras desanudaba sensual la corbata de su compañero.  
- Bueno, estamos en una situación complicada; íbamos a concebir un hijo.

Brennan se sonrojó. Lo había olvidado. Se había olvidado de su hijo incluso antes de concebirlo. Sólo quería acabar lo que habían comenzado y aprovechar el estado del miembro viril de su compañero. La gustaba mucho el sexo. Y el sexo con Booth tenía que ser como era él. Perfecto. Se sitió una persona horrible por décimas de segundo, pero no le importó. De repente, de nuevo fue dueña de su destino. Querer a Booth no la convertía en otra persona, se sentía bien, conforme y con las ideas claras. Nada había cambiado. Llevaba años amando a ese hombre.

- ¿Has traído condones?

Booth se quedó completamente sorprendido con la pregunta

- No pensaba que les fuera a necesitar – balbuceo el agente.  
- Pues entonces creo que deberíamos de seguir el plan previsto – y sin más se dio la vuelta, se sujeto el pelo y le señaló a Booth que le bajara la cremallera del vestido.

El agente se quedó un momento pensativo, observando el cuello de su compañera, largo y perfecto para morder. Segundos después comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido, disfrutando de cada instante. Su espalda se quedó al descubierto. Brennan tenía unos omoplatos perfectos. Los acarició con placer mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse del vestido, susurrando en su oído.

- ¿Quieres tener un hijo con alguien a quien más que probablemente amas?

Brennan se levantó, aún de espaldas a Booth, dejando caer su vestido en el suelo. Sonrió peligrosa, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarle, mientras se bajaba de sus zapatos de inmenso tacón.

- ¿Tú no?  
- Yo jamás hubiera tenido un hijo con alguien a quien no amara.

La cara de Brennan era de autentico placer. La de Booth de pura felicidad. Brennan sin perder la sonrisa de la cara, se acerco a él sigilosamente para volverse a sentar a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

- Nunca lo había hecho por amor.

FIN.


End file.
